


Sweet Lies

by ksookr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, M/M, Melodrama, Romance, this is mainly kaisoo sorry sudo stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksookr/pseuds/ksookr
Summary: Do Kyungsoo's life gets complicated when he meets Kim Jongin, his boyfriend's brother.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a horny oneshot...idk why it ended up here... I just typed this all out in one go to fix my writer’s block...enjoy?
> 
> there will be 3-4 LONG chapters :)

“Ugh, my stomach hurts.” Do Kyungsoo rubbed his slightly bulging stomach and let his head rest against the car seat. The soothing purr of the car’s engine soothed Kyungsoo and he felt his eyes droop.

“I told you not to eat so many desserts.” Kim Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Do you want to stop by for medicine?” 

Kyungsoo shook his head and replied, “No, my mother is expecting me soon and you know how she gets when I’m over curfew.”

Junmyeon huffed as he navigated through the traffic of the city. Luckily it wasn’t raining so the couple was able to have the windows rolled down and let the evening summer breeze cool them off. 

“I don’t know how you can survive in that strict household.” 

Kyungsoo shrugged and opened his eyes to look outside at the river while they drove on the highway back to Kyungsoo’s house. “You know how my parents are. They just care a lot, you know?”

The couple rode in silence the rest of the way home. 

After 15 minutes, they reached the parking lot of Kyungsoo’s apartment complex and Junmyeon parked.

“You don’t have to walk me up.” Kyungsoo undid his seatbelt. “Actually, my parents would probably prefer it if I go up alone.”

“I know.” Junmyeon undid his own seatbelt and turned his body to face Kyungsoo. “I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss.”

“Baby…” Kyungsoo blushed. Immediately after he glanced around the parking lot. He lowered his voice and added, “What if someone sees?”

Junmyeon sighed. “Babe, no one is going to see us. Just one quick kiss.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip and nodded. “Okay but only a quick one. Just because you treated me to a nice dinner and I want to thank you.”

Junmyeon didn’t wait a second longer and leaned towards Kyungsoo, cupping his face and kissing him chastly. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and felt his face burn. All he could think about was how his parents would be upset if they saw him kissing his boyfriend. 

They were very conservative and insisted that public displays of affections were inappropriate. Never mind the fact that he was gay, that they accepted when he came out in high school, but they were still strict as ever. 

When Kyungsoo felt Junmyeon’s hand creep up on his thigh and Junmyeon’s tongue probe his lips, he squeaked in surprise and pulled back.

“What?” Junmyeon asked, clearly upset that Kyungsoo had pulled away so suddenly.

“Y-you know I can’t d-do that.” Kyungsoo looked down at his lap to avoid eye contact. 

Junmyeon stared incredulously at his boyfriend of 6 months. “Kyungsoo, it’s just a kiss.”

“That was a different type of kiss.” Kyungsoo answered in a low voice, still avoiding eye contact. Kyungsoo didn’t like the feeling of Junmyeon’s wet tongue on his lips. It felt like a slug trying to enter his mouth. 

Junmyeon leaned back into the driver’s seat and took hold of the steering wheel. “I understand. Sorry. I pushed it today.”

In reality, Junmyeon was a little frustrated. Kyungsoo was the most caring, considerate, and adorable person he’d ever met. It was the reason he was attracted to his gentle and loving boyfriend in the first place. His only flaw?

He was a prude. 

At first it was cute when Kyungsoo would give Junmyeon small pecks and innocent hugs. It made Junmyeon fall in love with the sweet university student. But at the end of the day Junmyeon still wanted to be intimate with his boyfriend. 

It wasn’t that Junmyeon expected full-on sex from Kyungsoo. However, it was annoying that he couldn’t even caress his body or give him passionate kisses. It felt like dating in middle school. It was the first time in his adult life that he had gone that long in a relationship without any form of sexual contact.

Kyungsoo on the other hand also felt frustrated with himself when he couldn’t accept those advances from his own boyfriend. He always pinned it down to his upbringing. His parents’ strict teaching about modesty and chastity were drilled into his head since the beginning. Kyungsoo always heard his parents scolding him whenever Junmyeon pushed the line. He couldn’t get rid of that voice in his head.

But deep down inside, Kyungsoo knew it would be a lie to say that everything boiled down to his parents. Kyungsoo just didn’t feel like taking it there. He was unexcited by Junmyeon’s touches. Sometimes to the point that Kyungsoo wondered if his hormones were broken.

It was hard to tell when he didn’t date throughout high school (too busy studying) and didn’t date throughout university (too busy making friends). Junmyeon was the longest he’d ever dated anyone. And he was only the second person he ever kissed so it was hard for him to tell what he was supposed to feel when you  _ want _ someone.

Kyungsoo sighed and finally looked up at Junmyeon. He smiled and said, “It’s okay. I’m sorry that I can’t give you what you want. If you ever want to break u--”

Junmyeon immediately shook his head when the words started to leave Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Don’t say that. I’m not a scumbag. I’ll wait as long as I have to. Until you’re comfortable.”

Kyungsoo beamed at those words. It pained Junmyeon to say it but he did love Kyungsoo after all. Sex or not.

“You’re the best!” Kyungsoo flung his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders and gave him pecks all over his face. Junmyeon smiled to himself. Despite the constant blue balls, he wouldn’t trade his boyfriend for anything.

“Go on. Hurry up before you miss your curfew.” Junmyeon pried his loving boyfriend off his face and gently shooed him away.

Kyungsoo pouted and left the car.

Before Kyungsoo could close the door Junmyeon said, “Don’t forget we’re having dinner at my parents’ tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo nodded and said goodbye with a final wave.

As Kyungsoo walked away Junmyeon stared and groaned. 

‘ _ Why are you so tempting, Kyungsoo? Who allowed you to have such a nice ass?” _

Junmyeon drove away thinking about what video he should watch to release his pent up frustration.

  
  
  
  
  


Park Chanyeol groaned as his best friend, Kyungsoo, spun around and looked at him expectantly.

“Kyungsoo, that one is just as good as the last one. I’m telling you--you look good in  _ anything _ .” 

Kyungsoo chewed on his lip and looked down at his black jeans and his plain, baby blue button up. It was the 3rd outfit he’d modeled for Chanyeol and Chanyeol gave him the same response every time.

“Are you sure? I want to make a good first impression.” Kyungsoo tugged at the tight collar around his neck. He’d buttoned up the shirt all the way and it was suffocating. On most days he preferred a comfy t-shirt with joggers but a family dinner with his boyfriend’s family called for an elevated look.

“Yes, promise.” Chanyeol straightened up in the chair he was sitting in. He looked over Kyungsoo’s immaculate desk and played with the tiny anime figurines lined up as decoration. “How did you convince your parents to let you have dinner at his place?”

Kyungsoo began to unbutton the shirt so he could change into his comfy clothes.

“They know his parents will be there the entire time and they made me promise to make it here before curfew.” Kyungsoo threw his shirt on the bed and quickly pulled on a t-shirt. Chanyeol was the only person who’d ever seen his body up close. He was also the only friend that was allowed in his room without having to leave the door open. Kyungsoo’s parents knew that Kyungsoo would rather kiss a frog than kiss his best friend of 15 years.

“I can’t believe your parents still treat you like a baby.” Chanyeol set down the figurines and sighed. “I honestly thought they’d grow out of it. It sucks not being able to club together. You’d be the best wingman.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. He was used to hearing the same comments about his parents. But he’d gotten over it a long time ago. Kyungsoo was resigned to this way of living. He was just glad his parents didn’t check his phone (that was the only scrap of privacy he really had).

“Well, if I get married to Junmyeon soon then I can move out and we can go clubbing every weekend.” Kyungsoo took off his slacks and put on his sweatpants. He didn’t want to wrinkle his dinner clothes. He still had a couple of hours to go before Junmyeon came to pick him up.

“Marry?” Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, sat down on his bed and looked at his friend with a small smile. “We love each other. Who knows? We could get married soon.”

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo for a few seconds and then laughed. “Everyone our age just wants to go out and party and you’re thinking of marriage. You really are one of a kind.”

“I just want to be normal. And if I have to marry someone to be able to stay out past 11pm then I will.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms and nodded to himself. 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched up and he shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. Marriage is serious, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. “It just sucks. I want to do things too.”

Chanyeol stood up and lied down on the small bed next to his friend. They both stared at the ceiling in silence. 

“You know, you could just...break the rules. Everyone disappoints their parents. You’re going to disappoint them sooner or later. You might as well get it out of the way.”

Kyungsoo shuddered at the thought of defying his parents. They would surely lecture him and maybe even take away his phone. 

No way. Kyungsoo could never break the rules.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his pants and took a deep breath.

“Relax. My parents already love you.” Junmyeon kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

Kyungsoo watched the gates open and Junmyeon drove up the driveway of the house. Kyungsoo knew his boyfriend’s family was well-off but he didn’t expect that he’d live in a house with its personal gates, closed off from the rest of the world. It was a novelty for people to live in anything but an apartment complex in the city. Apparently the Kims had more money than Kyungsoo thought. 

Junmyeon turned off his car. He looked at Kyungsoo and said, “Just be yourself and if you want to leave early let me know. My parents are nice but they can be a bit much sometimes.”

Kyungsoo nodded and they left the parked car, walking up to the front door. Kyungsoo felt a mixture of excitement and dread. He really cared about Junmyeon and he didn’t want to make a bad impression on his family. 

When the housekeeper opened the door, Kyungsoo felt his palms get sweaty again. He hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. The housekeeper led them to the living room where Junmyeon’s parents were waiting.

“Kyungsoo!” An elegant-looking woman stood up as soon as the couple entered the living room and she approached Kyungsoo with a huge smile and open arms. Her hair was huge and she was wearing what Kyungsoo assumed to be designer clothes. An obnoxiously large string of pearls rested around her neck and when she embraced Kyungsoo, he could smell a strong perfume that made him want to sneeze. Kyungsoo felt himself go stiff when the woman hugged him.

A tall man with tan skin and broad shoulders followed behind the petite woman with a small smile. He nodded cordially at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo smiled back, still in the woman’s embrace. He much preferred the man’s greeting to the woman.

The woman finally pulled back and cooed at Kyungsoo, pinching his left cheek. “You are just as adorable as Junmyeon told us you’d be. I’m Junmyeon’s mother and this is his father. You can call us mom and dad.”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Where’s Jongin?” Junmyeon asked.

Kyungsoo looked around the living room and noticed it was just the 4 of them in the living room. Junmyeon’s younger brother, who Junmyeon always talked about, wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin looked like Junmyeon. Junmyeon obviously took after his mother with paler skin and kind eyes.

“He’s studying for an exam tomorrow.” Junmyeon’s father finally spoke up. He apologized to Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry that you won’t be able to meet our other son tonight. Jongin usually joins us for our family dinners but as you probably know, he’s a university student like you so he’s been busy these days.”

Kyungsoo replied, “That’s okay. I hope I can meet him some other time.”

Junmyeon’s mother said, “We would love that. Our Jongin is in his second year of university so he could use the guidance of a senior like you. Junmyeon is always so busy with work that he never helps his brother.”

“Mom!” Junmyeon groaned. Kyungsoo giggled. He felt less tense than he had before. Junmyeon’s parents were very welcoming and before he knew it, they were all sitting at the dinner table, chatting about Junmyeon’s embarrassing high school moments while Junmyeon tried to stop his mom from exposing him.

Kyungsoo didn’t notice how fast the time went as Junmyeon’s parents kept asking him about university life, his parents, and his friends. 

Dinner was delicious as well but Kyungsoo ate so many desserts he felt his teeth ache. He gulped down water to help the queasy feeling in his stomach. In turn he felt like his bladder was going to explode. 

“I’m sorry, where is the bathroom?” Kyungsoo asked, tapping his foot as he felt like he was going to burst.

“Mrs. Choi!” Mrs. Kim called out for the housekeeper. Mrs. Choi, the housekeeper, came into the dining room and Mrs. Kim said, “Can you please help this young man to the bathroom?”

“Of course, Mrs. Kim.” 

Kyungsoo followed the housekeeper through the large house and he was glad Mrs. Choi was there to take him the whole way or he would have gotten lost. He wondered how he would find his way through the house if he had to use the bathroom during the night when all the lights were off. 

Kyungsoo was sure he’d pee himself when they reached the bathroom. Before Mrs. Choi could ask Kyungsoo if he wanted her to stay, he ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door. Mrs. Choi clicked her tongue and said to herself, “Kids these days...so rude.”

She walked away, letting Kyungsoo tend to his business and Kyungsoo relieved himself. Kyungsoo promised himself he would never hold it in for that long ever again. What a mortifying situation it would have been to have peed himself in front of Junmyeon’s parents.

Kyungsoo finished up and washed his hands, humming happily. He knew that Junmyeon’s parents were nice but they were much better than he thought they would be. Kyungsoo looked around the large bathroom and wondered to himself,  _ ‘If you marry into this family you’ll have a house just like this. _ ’

Junmyeon was training under his father to help run the family business so Kyungsoo knew that one day, the house would probably belong to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo imagined himself having dinners with his  _ own _ family in the dining room and lounging around the living room on lazy Sunday evenings.

He thought, ‘ _ Tsk, and Chanyeol told me I was crazy for even thinking about marriage. I’d rather live in this nice house and have total freedom than be chained up with my parents for the rest of my 20’s.’ _

When Kyungsoo left the bathroom, he encountered his first problem. He didn’t know how to make his way back to the dining room. 

“Fudge…” He muttered under his breath as he slowly began to walk down the hall. He scratched his head and tried to retrace his steps. 

After 5 minutes of wandering around the halls and feeling utterly lost, Kyungsoo began to panic. Junmyeon was going to begin to wonder where he was and he would feel mortified to admit that he got lost.

He began to walk faster, to try to find his way back but he just felt more lost as the hallways all looked the same to him. 

_ ‘Ugh, I take it back. I don’t want to live in this huge house. Why do rich people like to live in these maze houses? _ ’ 

Kyungsoo sped up and felt his heart beat faster as he realized he’d probably have to call out for help like a lost child in a supermarket. Lost in his thought he didn’t notice the approaching figure.

He crashed into the person with an  _ oof _ and stumbled backwards almost falling on his ass but a hand reached out for his wrist and helped him regain his footing.

“I’m so sorry!” Kyungsoo squeaked. He felt his face heat up, embarrassed.

“Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo realized he had bumped into the only member of the Kim household that he hadn’t met yet. He definitely looked more like Mr. Kim than Junmyeon and Mrs. Kim. He was taller than Junmyeon and he had broad shoulders like Mr. Kim. If Kyungsoo didn’t know better, he wouldn’t have guessed that he was related to Junmyeon. He was just as attractive as the rest of the Kim family though--that much Kyungsoo could say.

“O-oh. Are you Jongin?” Kyungsoo licked his lips. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. Jongin, unlike his family members in the dining room, was wearing a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. His hair wasn’t neatly styled or gelled up like Junmyeon; it was a little bit messy as if he’d just woken up.

“Yeah. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Jongin smiled, his eyes pulling up into crescents. Jongin’s lips were fuller than Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo suddenly noticed the hand wrapped around his wrist and he felt a strange flutter in the pit of his abdomen. The type of flutter that was completely inappropriate for someone with a boyfriend. 

“Junmyeon talks about you all the time.” Kyungsoo managed to croak.  _ Why was his mouth so dry? _

“Oh, yeah?” Jongin cocked an eyebrow. “He talks about you too. Said you’re cute.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo felt his face warm up again. He wished his body would stop betraying his inner thoughts. He liked the way Jongin said “cute.”

Jongin stepped a little closer and his eyes trailed over Kyungsoo’s body until they reached his face. Jongin wet his lips with his tongue and Kyungsoo stared at Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo felt himself developing goosebumps all over his arms.

“He was right.” Jongin said. He looked down at Kyungsoo’s shirt. He let go of Kyungsoo’s wrist but reached toward Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo didn’t even flinch and anticipated feeling his fingers on his skin.

Jongin undid the top button of Kyungsoo’s shirt. He stepped back and as if breaking a trance, he said, “It looked like you couldn’t breathe.”

Kyungsoo did indeed realize he’d been holding his breath. He laughed nervously. 

“I got lost…” He admitted sheepishly. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist again.

He said, “I’ll take you back to the dining room.”

Kyungsoo liked the feeling of Jongin’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. His hands were soft and he wondered what those fingers would feel like on his face. Kyungsoo shook his head to try to get rid of the thoughts.

They arrived at the dining room and Mrs. Kim’s eyes widened when she saw Jongin.

“Jongin!” She exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. He usually isn’t dressed like this. He has manners.”

Junmyeon eyed Jongin’s hand around Kyungsoo’s wrist, which Jongin noticed and promptly let go, but he maintained a small smile. “I’m glad you too could meet.”

Mr. Kim seemed less offended by Jongin’s attire and said, “Junmyeon was just telling us that you get really great marks in your classes.”

Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon and then back at Mr. Kim. “I could do better…”

“Don’t be so humble, dear.” Mrs. Kim motioned for Jongin and Kyungsoo to sit down. “Jongin is also studying the arts. Did you tell him?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “Kyungsoo specialized in music, mom. Not dancing.”

“You dance?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat down at the dinner table. Jongin sat down next to him. Junmyeon immediately reached over to hold Kyungsoo’s hand as if he was protecting him. Kyungsoo felt a bit annoyed by this.

“A little.” Jongin replied, reaching for the wine that was set on the table. He served himself a copious amount in a wine glass. Mrs. Kim glared at her son but she didn’t say anything.

Kyungsoo admired the way that the muscles in Jongin’s arm flexed. It made sense that he was a dancer. He had a great body. It was slightly toned. 

“A little?” Mrs. Kim looked offended. “Look at the 2 of you, being so humble. Jongin has a full scholarship to study dance. He was in the top of his class at his performing arts high school.”

“Yeah, but he can’t sing for his life.” Junmyeon snickered. Kyungsoo was a little shocked by Junmyeon’s comment. It seemed a little childish. Jongin rolled his eyes and sipped the wine. 

“You can’t either.” Jongin replied after he set down the wine glass. 

“Boys…” Mrs. Kim warned. Mr. Kim just chuckled to himself. “Don’t mind them. They just like to give me headaches.”

“Kyungsoo has a wonderful singing voice.” Mr. Kim said. “Or so I’ve heard.”

Kyungsoo looked down at the table and shook his head. “Not at all. I’m still learning.”

“He’s lying.” Junmyeon looked over lovingly at his boyfriend. “He’s the top student in all his performance classes. I’ve gone to his recitals before.”

Kyungsoo gently punched his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Stop, you’re embarrassing me. I’m really not that good.”

“We’d love to go to your recitals one day. Right?” Mrs. Kim asked the family. They all murmured in agreement. “Jongin could learn a thing or two from you. He’s a great dancer but he has horrible marks in his music theory classes.”

“Mom,” Jongin looked flustered for the first time. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly.

Mr. Kim added, “It’s because he spends too much time in the dance studio and so little time studying for his exams. I’ve told him to get some tips from his brother but he never listens.”

Kyungsoo could tell the parents were only gently scolding Jongin. It felt very much unlike how his parents scolded him when they were disappointed. Kyungsoo wondered how it would feel if his parents scolded him like that. He’d probably feel more inclined to talk to them.

“It’s because Junmyeon studied business. It’s completely different.” Jongin said, defending himself. “Right, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo liked how his name sounded coming out of Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo didn’t get a chance to answer because Junmyeon answered instead.

“It’s because you’re lazy. It’s all about study habits.” Junmyeon joined in on the scolding.

Jongins stuck his tongue out at Junmyeon. Junmyeon stuck his tongue out as well. Kyungsoo wondered if Junmyeon was actually 3 years older than his brother or 3 years younger. Either way Kyungsoo found it endearing how the brothers were jokingly arguing with each other.

“Music theory is a little hard.” Kyungsoo admitted, addressing Mrs. Kim. “I had to study a lot to pass with an A. I think it's okay if Jongin struggles a little. Everyone in my class had a hard time.”

“If only Jongin got an A.” Junmyeon snorted. “He failed his last music theory class.”

Jongin seemed unbothered by Junmyeon’s comment and continued to sip his wine while he looked at Kyungsoo with indecipherable eyes. Kyungsoo wanted to maintain eye contact with Jongin but he felt his stomach do flips whenever he looked over at him. He wasn’t sure if it was the arms or the full lips or the cat-like eyes.

“You know, if you could tutor our Jongin so he could pass his music theory class we would be so grateful. I don’t know if there’s much you can do in this last month of classes but if Jongin has to retake that music theory class one more time, his advisors won’t be very happy.” Mrs. Kim said. “We’d pay you, of course. Junmyeon speaks so highly of you that I can’t imagine who else would be better suited.”

“I-I’d have to ask my parents. They’re very strict about my curfew.” Kyungsoo said. He didn’t want to admit that the thought of sitting side-by-side with Jongin as he tutored him made him feel a little hot. 

“Of course, of course.” Mrs. Kim said. “We could talk to them.”

“Sounds great.” Junmyeon answered for Kyungsoo. “But we have to go. Kyungsoo needs to be home soon.”

“Already?” Jongin said. Kyungsoo’s eyes connected with Jongin’s first the hundredth time that night. Jongin was staring intensely, the mouth of the wine glass resting on his bottom lip. Junmyeon didn’t notice as he was trying to convince his mother not to let Kyungsoo take home all the desserts.

“We’d love to have you again soon.” Mr. Kim was the first to stand up and extend his hand to give Kyungsoo a handshake. Kyungsoo shook Mr. Kim’s hand and Mrs. Kim came around the table to give Kyungsoo a goodbye hug.

Kyungsoo was a little disappointed that Jongin didn’t stand up to say goodbye but he could feel Jongin’s eyes on his back as he walked towards the front door. Junmyeon convinced his parents to let them leave (Mrs. Kim kept trying to give Kyungsoo more hugs and compliments) and the couple was out the door.

On the ride back home, Kyungsoo said, “That was nice. I like your family a lot.”

Junmyeon replied, “See? I told you it wouldn’t be so scary.”

Kyungsoo thought about Jongin. He wondered why Junmyeon hadn’t told him that Jongin was a dancer. He supposed that maybe Junmyeon didn’t think it was relevant. Either way, Kyungsoo was grateful that he was able to meet Jongin.

“By the way, don’t feel pressured to tutor Jongin. He’s an idiot.” Junmyeon said unexpectedly. “I love him but he spends too much time fooling around instead of studying.”

“He seems nice. A little immature but nice.” Kyungsoo tried to keep his comments as neutral as possible. It wasn’t like he could say ‘ _ I think your brother is hot.’ _

“He’s more than a little immature.” Junmyeon said. “Don’t get me wrong, he  _ is _ a great dancer but he’s very hot headed and stubborn when it comes to his studies. Doesn’t like to admit he’s wrong and he ticks off professors all the time.”

Kyungsoo knew what type of student Jongin was based on that description. He’d had those classmates before. They were very passionate about their art, so much so that they had a hard time accepting criticism. They were also usually the geniuses of the class. 

Kyungsoo still wanted to see Jongin dance. If he was on a full scholarship, despite having as much money as the Kims obviously did, then that probably meant the school really wanted him to join the program. He couldn’t imagine Junmyeon dancing. Junmyeon was all business. He always listened politely when Kyungsoo rambled on about his performance classes and he supported Kyungsoo’s performances but Kyungsoo could tell he didn’t fully understand.

Junmyeon dropped Kyungsoo off instead of parking. They exchanged a short kiss before Kyungsoo went inside his apartment complex and rode the elevator up to his floor. Kyungsoo mindlessly greeted his parents and went to his room immediately. 

He spent the rest of the night watching dance videos and fantasizing about what Jongin would look like performing different songs.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo built up the courage to ask his parents if he could tutor Jongin. His mother was skeptical at first but Kyungsoo’s father was surprisingly supportive. It probably had to do with the fact that Kyungsoo explained that the Kims had offered to pay him for the tutoring. HIs father was especially supportive when he found out how much the Kims would pay him for each hour of tutoring.

Junmyeon helped Kyungsoo get in contact with Mrs. Kim and he warned Kyungsoo that Jongin was a difficult student but he didn’t say anything else. In fact, he commented that hopefully Kyungsoo’s parents would see that his family really liked Kyungsoo and they should allow him to come over for family dinners more often. Junmyeon reasoned that if Jongin made a good impression, they might finally allow Junmyeon to spend more time at Kyungsoo’s place. He thought of it as an infiltration mission.

“I thought you said Jongin was difficult.” Kyungsoo had said.

“He’s a difficult  _ student _ but he’s got manners. My mother would kill him if he went around disrespecting elders. Us Kims have got a reputation, you see.” Junmyeon had answered.

Kyungsoo’s house was the midpoint between Jongin’s university and the Kims’ house so everyone agreed to let Jongin take his tutoring sessions at Kyungsoo’s place. Kyungsoo’s mother reminded Kyungsoo that he needed to leave the bedroom door open during the tutoring sessions. Kyungsoo didn’t expect anything else. 

When the first day of tutoring came around, Kyungsoo cleaned his room over and over again. He couldn’t stop arranging and rearranging his writing utensils or fluffing his pillows. He didn’t want Jongin to think that he was a pig. In the middle of refluffing his pillows, he heard his mother greet someone at the door. 

Kyungsoo looked down at his phone. Jongin hadn’t messaged him that he was on the way already and he was early. Kyungsoo decided to wait in his room for Jongin. Soon after, Jongin appeared in the doorway with his backpack slung around his shoulder. 

He was dressed differently than the last time Kyungsoo had seen him 2 weeks ago. He had on a plain, white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and denim jeans. It was a stark difference from his older brother who usually wore business casual attire or suits. Understandably so as Junmyeon was a whole adult working at an office meanwhile Jongin was a university student.

“Hey, sorry I’m early. There wasn’t that much traffic.” Jongin said. He placed his backpack on the floor and sat down on Kyungsoo’s bed comfortably. He didn’t even ask if he could sit. Kyungsoo didn’t mind but he was taken back at how easily he’d settled in.

“Y-yeah. That’s fine.” Kyungsoo awkwardly stood in the middle of his tiny room. He didn’t know whether to sit next to Jongin or to stay standing. 

“Why are you being so shy? We’re practically family.” Jongin said patting the spot next to him on the bed. Kyungsoo noticed Jongin was awfully direct. More so than his brother.

“Well, I thought we’d study at the desk.” Kyungsoo pointed at the two chairs he’d set up at his desk. He didn’t know how he’d feel sitting next to Jongin on a bed. His entire body would go up in flames.

Jongin shrugged and stood up. “Whatever you say, teacher.”

Jongin took a seat at the desk and Kyungsoo sat down next to him. Kyungsoo made a conscious effort to control his breathing so he wouldn’t freak out about how close Jongin was to him. Their thighs weren’t touching but Kyungsoo knew if he moved even a centimeter, their knees would touch. Jongin watched Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo grabbed blank sheets of paper and a pen. 

“So, let’s just talk about what you think you need to work on and some basics. Then we could work on any assignments you have right now.” Kyungsoo checked to see if the pen was working on the sheet of paper.

“Why are you dating my brother?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo’s hand froze. He did not expect that question.

“What?” He stared at Jongin, wide-eyed. Jongin looked very nonchalant, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Just. I’m curious. I want to get to know my brother-in-law.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how to respond. “Um...Junmyeon is a very good person.”

It felt awkward to talk about his love life with his boyfriend’s brother.

“Cool.” Jongin said. “Well, let’s start?”

Kyungsoo was amazed at how casual Jongin was about the whole thing. It was hard for him to get back on track but he cleared his throat and began to ask Jongin questions about his music theory classes. Occasionally, his mother would not-so-subtly walk by the room to observe them. 

The rest of the lesson went by quickly and Kyungsoo soon realized that Jongin knew more than he led on. But as Junmyeon had said, he was a bit lazy. Kyungsoo knew that Jongin probably needed more than the 2 days of tutoring he would give him a week. Jongin needed a whole course about organizing his notes and annotating readings but it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s place to say so.

By the end of the 2 hours, Jongin was yawning and stretching like a lazy cat. Kyungsoo ended the lesson by leaving Jongin a small, extra assignment to help him practice some of the things they’d reviewed together. 

“You’re actually better at explaining things than my professor.” Jongin commented as he was picking up his backpack off the floor.

“Really? And that’s why you were yawning the whole time?” Kyungsoo said. He slapped his hand over his own mouth as he realized what he’d said. 

Jongin paused for a second then laughed. “You’re funny.”

“I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo said feeling embarrassed and rude.

“No, you’re right. I stayed up late last night at the dance studio. I’ll sleep earlier next time so I can focus more.” Jongin also looked a little embarrassed so Kyungsoo felt better. He was relieved Jongin hadn’t gotten upset.

“You did well. Just make sure you review over our notes and if you have any questions let me know.” Kyungsoo didn’t feel as awkward as he did at the beginning of the lesson. Jongin was less intimidating than he appeared to be. After the 2 hours they’d spent together, Kyungsoo would categorize Jongin as a kitten. Prone to napping--he kept nodding off during the lesson--and somewhat playful--he wouldn’t stop touching Kyungsoo’s figurines.

“Yes, teacher.” Jongin lifted his hand to his forehead as if he were a military officer and he dropped it when Kyungsoo laughed.

Kyungsoo walked Jongin to the door and smiled to himself as he watched Jongin take the elevator down to the parking lot.

The question Jongin had asked earlier crept into his mind: ‘ _ Why are you dating my brother? _ ’

Jongin needed to stop invading his mind.

  
  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol, what do you feel when you see a hot girl?” 

Chanyeol peered up from his laptop at Kyungsoo who looked deep in thought with a pen hanging from his mouth. 

“Um...I don’t know. Just...happy? Attracted?” Chanyeol was taken aback by the random question in the middle of their studying.

“But do you feel horny?” Kyungsoo asked very seriously.

Chanyeol coughed and he looked around the public, bustling cafe. There were people sitting at nearby tables engaged in their own homework and conversations. “Why are you asking me this so randomly...in public?”

“You know my mom can hear through walls. Where else am I supposed to ask?” Kyungsoo huffed cutely. Chanyeol could almost coo at Kyungsoo's pouting face.  _ Almost. _

“Through text?” Chanyeol tried to focus on his laptop screen again but Kyungsoo interrupted his thoughts completely ignoring Chanyeol.

“Well? Can you answer?” Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol’s laptop screen shut so Chanyeol would pay attention to him.

Chanyeol sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew Kyungsoo would be stubborn about it and keep bothering him if he didn’t answer.

“Not necessarily. Depends. If it’s someone really  _ really _ hot then maybe. But I’m not in middle school anymore. I don’t just get horny when I see someone.” Chanyeol tilted his head and thought briefly before continuing, “But if I’m drunk then frankly, anyone or anything turns me on.”

“Do you feel butterflies in your stomach?” Kyungsoo asked innocently. 

Chanyeol snorted. Sometimes Kyungsoo was too naive. “No, I feel butterflies in my dick.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He’d never felt that before.

“No, silly.” Chanyeol shook his head. He should’ve known better than to be so literal with Kyungsoo of all people. “It’s the feeling you get in the pit of your abdomen. It’s kind of tingly. Feels like all the blood in my body is...well, you know...it’s going down there--again, why are you asking me this?”

Kyungsoo thought back to the night he met Jongin. That unfamiliar tingle in his abdomen that felt like... _ all the blood was going there _ .

“Nothing…” Kyungsoo said slowly and unconvincingly. 

Chanyeol was curious but he knew better than to press Kyungsoo for details. Kyungsoo would come around and tell him when he wanted to. Before Chanyeol could open up his laptop Kyungsoo began to talk again.

“What do you think of Junmyeon?”

Chanyeol was taken back again. 

“Junmyeon? Um, I suppose he’s great. He treats you well, respects you, understands your parents are strict. Not many guys like that out there. Trust me. Us heterosexuals are garbage so you’re very lucky to have someone like him. Most guys are shitheads and get mad when you don’t put out quick so it’s cool that he doesn’t pressure you.”

“I see.” Kyungsoo said flipping through his textbook. Chanyeol took that as a cue to open his laptop and begin to work again.

Kyungsoo pondered Chanyeol’s words. That he was lucky to have Junmyeon. He was lucky but he still felt a little guilty that he didn’t feel particularly privileged to be with Junmyeon. Junmyeon who was rich, kind, gentlemanly, and mature. 

‘ _ What’s wrong with me _ ?’ Kyungsoo thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


During the last week of classes of the semester before final exams, Kyungsoo’s house felt like an oven. His mother had some fans throughout the house but it was almost of no use. It was an unusually hot week and Kyungsoo could barely sleep without tossing and turning.

He texted Jongin that they should study at a local library instead but Jongin insisted on coming to Kyungsoo’s place. Kyungsoo was sure that Jongin didn’t understand how hot it was. The Kims probably had air conditioners throughout their entire house. 

Kyungsoo’s mom set up two fans in Kyungsoo’s room and set off to make cold drinks for the study session. Kyungsoo’s made had taken up a liking for Jongin. She was nicer to him than she was to Kyungsoo’s other friends. Chanyeol was still her favorite but Jongin was damn near close.

Kyungsoo knew it was because Jongin was not only extremely polite to her but he was awfully attractive. Despite his mother’s generally cold demeanor, she wasn’t immune to pretty boys. She would bring them snacks during their study sessions and she would  _ smile _ at Jongin. She barely smiled. 

She even let Kyungsoo close the door half the way while they were studying. And she had only known Jongin for 3 weeks.

Jongin arrived right on time and he could hear him greeting his mother. He could also hear her faint giggles and Kyungsoo wanted to gag. It was so foreign to him to hear his mother laugh. Jongin was that good.

Jongin came into Kyungsoo’s room and Kyungsoo could see the perspiration building at his forehead.

“Told you it was hot.” Kyungsoo said, fanning himself with a random folder from the shelves above his desk. Jongin closed the door behind him and Kyungsoo started to protest but Jongin stopped him.

“This is fine. Your mom said it was okay.” Jongin set down his backpack and fanned himself. “Fuck, it’s hot.”

Kyungsoo hushed him. “Don’t curse.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Sorry, teacher.”

“I’m going to punish you if you curse again.” Kyungsoo teased. He remembered his high school days when his peers would get punished for cursing or arriving late to class. The teacher would make them stand outside, facing the wall. He smiled to himself imagining Jongin standing doing the same.

Jongin quirked an eyebrow. He looked like he wanted to say something but Kyungsoo’s mother barged through the door with a tray of freshly cut fruits and two ice cold glasses of lemonade. 

“I brought this so you can both stay cool. If you need anything else I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning up.” She kept her eyes on Jongin the entire time and Kyungsoo cringed. His mother was being so obvious with her admiration. Jongin smiled and nodded, taking the tray from her hands.

“Thank you so much.” 

Kyungsoo’s mom left the room, closing the door on her way out.

“She never does that,” muttered Kyungsoo.

“What? Cut up fruit?” Jongin asked as he set down the tray on the desk. 

“No, she doesn’t let me close the door. She only lets me do that when Chanyeol is over.” Kyungsoo said.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin asked. His face was unreadable but Kyungsoo thought he saw a trace of jealousy. Jongin’s lips twitched as if he was resisting to frown.

“My best friend of 15 years. The straightest man I know.” Kyungsoo didn’t know why he added the “straight” part. It wasn’t relevant in any way but it was as if he wanted to let Jongin know Chanyeol wasn’t anything romantic to him. As if it would make any difference. As if he wasn’t dating his brother. 

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s shoulders relax. Jongin sat down next to Kyungsoo per usual and they ate the fruits in silence. It was their 2nd to last lesson. Jongin was taking his music theory final the following week.

“You’d probably get along with him.” Kyungsoo said. “Chanyeol is a lot of fun and he goes clubbing all the time. You could probably be his wingman. Watch football. I don’t know. Stuff straight guys do.”

Kyungsoo held his breath as he waited for Jongin to take the bait and answer.

“Straight guys?”

_ Bingo _ .

“Y-yeah?” Kyungsoo held back his smile. It was the first time he’d ever faked his stutter. He feigned innocence with his eyebrows furrowed as if he was confused. 

Jongin laughed. 

“What?” Kyungsoo continued to fake that he wasn’t aware of what he was implying.

“Uh, well, I’m not straight.” Jongin said. He grabbed a peach off the plate and took a bite. He chewed and also Kyungsoo could think about how happy he was to hear that. He was so giddy that he could clap.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and took a small sip of the cold lemonade.

“It’s okay. I probably do give off that impression. I do dress like a straight man in crisis.” Jongin tried to make a joke and Kyungsoo just snorted.

“It’s nice to know. Most of my friends are straight so it’s kind of hard to relate to each other sometimes.” Kyungsoo drank some more lemonade. “I’m happy to hear you’re not straight.”

Jongin ignored his own cup of lemonade and picked up another piece of fruit. 

“I wouldn’t mind going out with your friend. Even though he’s straight we could pick up girls together or whatever.” Jongin added.

“Ah.” Kyungsoo nodded his head in realization of what Jongin was implying.

“What I’m trying to say,” Jongin began, “is that there’s a lot of people in this world and a lot of them look really good so why limit myself?”

Kyungsoo hummed in understanding. Even though he was really only attracted to men, he could see where Jongin was coming from.

They began their study session shortly after but Kyungsoo could barely concentrate as he was thinking about their conversation from earlier. He’d found out what he wanted to know. Except he couldn’t explain to himself why he cared to know.

Jongin scooched in closer to look down at Kyungsoo handwritten notes. Their knees touched and Kyungsoo felt himself blush. Jongin wrote down some of his own notes then leaned back in his chair and groaned.

“It’s burning up in here.” Jongin stood up. Kyungsoo looked at him quizzically. Jongin lifted his shirt over his head and Kyungsoo sucked in his breath. Jongin was wearing a tank top underneath, much like the one that he was wearing the first time they met. His body was slightly glistening because of the sweat. 

Kyungsoo felt it again. Those annoying butterflies in his abdomen. It wasn't the type of butterflies he felt when he first met Junmyeon. Those were the ones that swirled around in his stomach and made him feel happy whenever his boyfriend would compliment him. It was the butterflies that started in his abdomen and travelled dangerously low. The ones that he felt when he accidentally stumbled across porn for the first time as a high schooler. 

Kyungsoo lowered his gaze and tried to scribble down  _ anything _ to look distracted. 

Jongin threw his tank top on the bed and sat down again. Jongin’s arm pressed against Kyungsoo’s as he wrote furiously. He was trying his hardest not to look over at Jongin’s shoulders, arms, biceps--anything. 

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Jongin got closer, pointing at something Kyungsoo had written down. It was true. Kyungsoo just wrote down some nonsense. 

“Sorry, I think I need something to drink. I’m feeling a little dehydrated” Kyungsoo said. “Can I have some of your lemonade?”

Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo gulped down all of the lemonade.

Jongin pouted and said, “Hey, you said  _ some _ .”

Kyungsoo replied, “That’s your punishment for cursing earlier.”

Jongin didn’t say anything so Kyungsoo tried to refocus. He took a deep breath and tried to begin where he had left off. 

“Okay, so you see how these first notes are the same ones as the first notes on this other song well, if you look at...hey.” Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin wasn’t looking down at the paper where he was pointing out the notes on his haphazardly drawn musical notations. Jongin was staring directly at his face. “Concentrate.”

“I am.” Jongin answered simply. Kyungsoo’s heart beat fast.

He was suddenly hyper-aware of how Jongin’s knee was touching his, how their shoulders were also touching, and how his face was extremely close. If Jongin could feel his pulse racing, he would definitely know how affected he felt by Jongin’s presence.

It was a total override of all rationality. The way Jongin’s body glistened, the smell of peaches on his breath, and his eyes trained on his face like he was expecting Kyungsoo to lean in closer.

So he did.

Kyungsoo leaned in closer. Jongin did too.

Their faces were so close that Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s dilated pupils. 

Jongin placed his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, expecting Jongin to kiss him. But nothing happened so he cracked open an eye. Jongin was smirking.

It was a first. He’d seen Jongin make all types of expressions but it was the first time he’d seen the devilish grin grace his face.

“If you want it, you do it.” Jongin said, challenging Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate and he crashed his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin’s lips were as soft as he imagined. They were full and warm and he could detect the faint taste of the peach Jongin had eaten earlier. Jongin tilted his head and he ran his tongue over Kyungsoo’s lips. 

Kyungsoo felt the butterflies do flips in his abdomen. That feeling that Chanyeol had talked about. All the blood in his body rushing straight to his crotch.

He opened his mouth, allowing Jongin’s wet tongue to intermingle with his. 

Kyungsoo liked it  _ a lot _ . He liked how hot and wet Jongin’s tongue felt and he liked the way Jongin occasionally sucked on his. Jongin kept his right hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, but he let the other one rest on Kyungsoo’s thigh. His thumb gently rubbed circles that sent shivers down his spine.

Kyungsoo pulled away after he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other, panting. Jongin’s chest was rising and falling and his lips were wet (presumably with Kyungsoo’s saliva).

“I just wanted to taste some of the lemonade you stole from me.” Jongin said. He still hadn’t let Kyungsoo’s head go. Kyungsoo wanted to kiss Jongin again. He wanted to taste the peaches on Jongin’s supple lips and feel that sinful tongue explore the inside of his mouth. He could feel the ghost of Jongin’s lips sucking gently on his tongue.

He had never felt like that before. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, anticipating his answer.

Kyungsoo’s phone rang, breaking their silent and intimate moment. Jongin finally let go of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo reached for his phone. 

The familiar nickname flashed on his screen.

_ Baby _ .

Jongin saw it too.

“Shit.” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo thought the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Jongin make another mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!!! THIS STORY IS BASICALLY JUST A HORNY DUMP FOR ME. 
> 
> sorry for being gone. basically i got kicked out of my uni accommodation because of coronavirus :D so i had to pack up all my shit and move cross country and uni has been kicking my ass since everything is online now. but dw, i am back on my horny bullshit.
> 
> next chapter is halfway done. i think i'm aiming for 4 total...we'll see...basically this story is just me building up to jongin rawing kyungsoo. :) stick around if u wanna read about jongin rawing kyungsoo behind junmyeon's back. :D

3 weeks.

It had been 3 long weeks for Kyungsoo since he had seen Junmyeon or Jongin. Junmyeon insisted on seeing him but Kyungsoo kept making up excuses about being busy with final exams. Jongin he had avoided completely. All the texts and calls. 

Eventually he couldn’t avoid it any longer because Mr. and Mrs. Kim were throwing a small party to celebrate Junmyeon’s recent promotion and Kyungsoo would not be able to come up with any excuse to miss that.

Kyungsoo’s mother was too eager to let him go and for once Kyungsoo wished his mother would be strict. But he knew that his mother adored Jongin and instead of making a face of disgust when he mentioned the Kims, his mother beamed. His father was happy too. How could he not be when Kyungsoo had been able to help with the month’s rent with the tutoring money he’d earned? He’d even gotten a generous bonus because Jongin apparently passed his music theory class with a strong B.

The day of the party, Chanyeol was over, showing off his new Nintendo Switch to Kyungsoo. He was chattering excitedly about all the games he wanted to play and how he was going to work all summer to pay it off. However, Kyungsoo couldn’t pay any attention.

He had to go to the Kims’ later that day and he wasn’t sure how he’d feel when he saw Jongin or Junmyeon. It was weighing down on him.

“Are you listening to me?” Chanyeol waved his hand in Kyungsoo’s face. He’d been staring blankly at a wall behind Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, his eyes still glazed over. Chanyeol knew his friend well enough to know that Kyungsoo was  _ not _ okay. Kyungsoo was usually very talkative and he never missed an opportunity to tease Chanyeol about his video game obsession.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol put down his gaming console.

“I made a mistake.” Kyungsoo said. He put his face in his hands. “What do I do?”

Chanyeol put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I mean you could start by telling me what happened.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes really hard to try to erase the image of Jongin’s lips. Instead, he remembered how Jongin’s breath fanned over his lips moments before their kiss.

“Promise me you won’t judge me.” Kyungsoo knew better than to ask Chanyeol something like that but it was the first time he’d done something so out of character that he wasn’t sure how his friend would respond. The craziest thing he’d ever done was accidentally steal a candy bar when he forgot to pay at the register.

“Kyungsoo, I’ve told you about all the weirdest things I’ve done. I cannot judge you without sounding like an absolute hypocrite. Just tell me so we can fix it together.” Chanyeol squeezed his friend’s shoulder reassuringly.

Kyungsoo took a shaky, deep breath and took his face out of his hands. He hadn’t said the dreaded words out loud since it happened.

“I...cheated on Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo let out the breath he was holding in. Strangely enough he didn’t feel like crying. He expected to burst into tears when he said it out loud but nothing happened. He just felt empty like he had for the past 2 weeks. 

Chanyeol was happy Kyungsoo wasn’t looking at him because he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. He was also surprised at how calm Kyungsoo was about the whole thing. His voice was stable and his eyes were dry. 

The Do Kyungsoo who cried when he bumped into little old ladies on the subway out of sheer guilt.

Kyungsoo added, “I kissed someone else.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his own ears. He cleared his throat and pressed Kyungsoo to say more. “Alright, there was a kiss...”

“We made out.” Kyungsoo blurted. “Like with tongue and everything and he was rubbing on my thigh and I was getting...excited…and he tasted so sweet and I really really really liked it. I liked it so much. I wanted to do it again.”

“But?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo was rambling nervously. He wondered how long his friend had been holding it in.

“But Junmyeon called me. On the phone.” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo’s Adam's apple bob in his throat. “So we didn’t kiss again. We just kissed once. That’s it.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and stayed silent. He was  _ not _ prepared for this confession. And he was ill-equipped to advise his friend. In no universe would he pin Kyungsoo as the type to cheat on his loving boyfriend. 

“Are you going to tell Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked. He knew that Kyungsoo was planning to attend the party at the Kims’ later on in the day. 

“I would but I don’t know if I should.” Kyungsoo sat up straight and faced Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked deep in thought. To Kyungsoo’s relief, he didn’t look either disgusted nor upset. He wouldn’t know what to do if his friend judged him harshly. He was already sure that Junmyeon would probably break up with him and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Chanyeol as well.

“Being honest is the best thing to do.” Chanyeol comforted Kyungsoo. “You never know what could happen. He’ll probably be upset but he’s also reasonable. Maybe you could patch things up later on.”

“Doubt that.” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Why is that?” Chanyeol asked. He noticed the tinge of pink on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“I made out with his brother. The one I told you I was tutoring.” Kyungsoo said in a pained voice.

Chanyeol felt a scream get stuck in his throat. He wanted to yell because of how shocked he was but they were in Kyungsoo’s house and he needed to remain composed. For the sake of Kyungsoo and the sake of his blood pressure.

“I want to say something reasonable and level-headed right now so you feel better but, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol looked at the closed bedroom door and lowered his voice to a whisper, “what the fuck?”

Kyungsoo also lowered his voice. If his mother found out about the sinful act that took place 2 weeks ago, she’d have him under lock and key until he was 50 years old. “I know...what do I do?”

Chanyeol took his hand off Kyungsoo’s shoulder and scratched his head with genuine confusion. “What do you do about the fact that you cheated on your boyfriend of 6 months with his younger brother? I don’t know but either way you’re absolutely fucked.”

Kyungsoo dreaded hearing those words from Chanyeol but he had already accepted that reality. There was no way around it. He had made a huge mistake and he was going to have to face it soon.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo immediately wanted to turn back as soon as he arrived at the Kim house. There were several luxurious cars parked in the driveway, he could hear classical music playing faintly, and some older men were smoking on the front lawn of the house. They were all wearing tailored suits. Kungsoo felt severely underdressed.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked, reaching over to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo didn’t let him and brought his hand to his chest before Junmyeon could grab it.

Junmyeon noticed right away that Kyungsoo wasn’t doing well. His face had been pale the entire car ride and he was very quiet. For not seeing each other for 2 weeks, he expected a barrage of kisses and constant chatter but he was met with neither.

“You didn’t tell me I had to wear a suit…” Kyungsoo said.

Junmyeon waved dismissively. “Don’t worry about that. They’re just dressed like that because most of them have come off of work.”

“Then why are you wearing a suit?” Kyungsoo glared at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon laughed. Even when Kyungsoo was mad he looked cute. His thick eyebrows were furrowed and he had a slight pout. 

“I’m the guest of honor.” Junmyeon turned off the car and said, “Now let’s hurry inside. My parents are waiting for us.”

“And Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked. He tried not to sound too excited.

“Um,” Junmyeon shrugged. “He’s somewhere in the house. Probably up to no good with his friends.”

Kyungsoo wanted to ask Junmyeon to elaborate but he couldn’t make Junmyeon suspicious. Kyungsoo felt a little relieved that Jongin would be off entertaining friends so he wouldn’t have to talk to him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it.

As is, he felt his hands become clammy as soon as the couple walked into the grandiose house and he saw all the people. Junmyeon was right when he had said not everyone was dressed formally but everyone was dressed in their best brand clothing. Kyungsoo was wearing the same button down he had put on when he visited the Kims last time. 

The living room was cleared out and there were cocktail tables set up. Servers walked around the room with drinks and small appetizers. A quartet played music and people were chatting amongst themselves. 

Kyungsoo could not think of a worse setting to admit to his boyfriend that he had cheated on him. 

“Kyungsoo!” That familiar chirpy voice screeched over the classical music. Mrs. Kim rushed over to Kyungsoo and gave him a hug. “We’re so glad you could come. I can’t stay and chat for long but help yourself to anything and feel free to go around the room.”

“Thank you, mom.” Junmyeon answered for both of them.

“There’s a lot of important people in here.” Mrs. Kim winked. She then whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear. “Entertainment business. Go get some business cards.”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded. He felt so fake standing there next to Junmyeon who was looking down at him with a genuine smile on his face. Mrs. Kim was being so sweet to him and Junmyeon didn’t seem to suspect anything. Kyungsoo felt his stomach turn. How could he accept such kindness when he had done something so despicable?

“Let me introduce you to some family friends.” Junmyeon said. He extended his crooked arm so Kyungsoo could link his arm around his and Kyungsoo obliged. 

He wanted to do nothing less than greet Junmyeon’s family friends . It was going to make everything worse when it blew up in his face. But he put a smile on his face and allowed Junmyeon to take him around to different tables. 

He didn’t miss the hint of disgust on some people’s faces. Sometimes Kyungsoo forgot that others weren’t accepting of his relationship with Junmyeon. He’d gotten so used to his bubble of family and friends who supported him. 

While Junmyeon was talking with an uncle about the type of work he did at his business firm, Kyungsoo caught a familiar mop of hair in the corner of his eye. He turned his head subtly and saw Jongin standing in the corner of the room with two other people he assumed for the friends Junmyeon mentioned.

One of them was short, petite with platinum blonde hair and a small face. The other was tall, lanky with broad shoulders with a really attractive face. They both looked like models. 

Jongin still looked the best in his slacks with a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Jongin’s hair was unkempt, like always, but he still looked great. He was laughing at something the petite one said. He stopped midway and suddenly turned his head to look directly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo felt the hair on his arms rise. It was like Jongin had sensed he had been looking at him. Their eyes remained locked for some seconds before Kyungsoo looked away and looked back at Junmyeon’s uncle who was rattling on about equity or some other nonsense Kyungsoo had no interest in.

Kyungsoo glanced over once more and Jongin wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was laughing with his friends again. He had put his arm around his petite friend’s shoulder. They were standing awfully close.

Kyungsoo felt a pang of jealousy. His stomach hurt again. Jongin’s petite friend was pretty, without a doubt. He had a dangly earring in one ear and he was dressed with fresh, stylish clothes--a silk shirt that exposed his collar bones and well-fitting jeans that did favors for his enviable body. He was everything Kyungsoo wanted to be. Elegant, beautiful, and obviously funny since Jongin kept laughing at whatever was coming out of his mouth.

The other friend was somewhat stoic. He was equally gorgeous but he was only nodded along at the jokes and drinking from his champagne flute in between each small smile. He was wearing a blue suit with a t-shirt and sneakers. Despite the simple attire Kyungsoo was sure he’d fit it on a runway based on looks alone.

So these were the types of people Jongin surrounded himself with. Kyungsoo felt even more self-conscious. The extra effort he spent on styling his hair seemed pointless in the face of all the carefully styled people. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the room of rich people.

Jongin caught his gaze again and raised an eyebrow. Kyungso averted his eyes quickly this time instead of staring and he turned to Junmyeon and scooched closer to him. 

Kyungsoo was happy when Junmyeon finally moved on to the next table, which was apparently a table where some entertainment executives were mingling. Junmyeon introduced Kyungsoo and everyone smiled politely.

“He’s in his last year of university now. He’s just finished his first semester and will graduate in the winter.” Junmyeon shoved Kyungsoo to stand a little closer to the table. “He’s got an amazing voice. I wish you could all hear it.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered over to Jongin one last time. This time, Jongin was staring intently while he drank out of his own champagne flute. Kyungsoo brought his attention back to the table when one of the guests asked him a question about his singing classes.

Kyungsoo answered politely but all he could think about were Jongin’s feline eyes staring intently.

“He’s very humble about his ability but you’d be very impressed if you attended any of his recitals in the fall. Right?” Junmyeon was making a very obvious attempt at advertising Kyungsoo. Almost like he was in some business meeting selling a pitch. Kyungsoo would have been appreciative at any other moment but right now he wanted to walk over to Jongin and ask him why he kept making him feel so flustered.

Kyungsoo felt a small fire flicker inside. He imagined Jongin’s pretty friend giggling with Jongin and touching on his shoulder while they joked together.

“You’re too much!” Kyungsoo laughed lightly and put his hand on Junmyeon’s chest. Several eyebrows at the table raised in surprise including Junmyeon who was taken aback by the sudden display of Kyungsoo. “Junmyeon is always saying such nice things about me. That’s why he’s the best boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo tried to speak as loudly as he could without sounding like a madman. Although he was sure he had already given that impression with his fake giggle and his hand splayed on Junmyeon’s chest.

Junmyeon laughed nervously and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand to move it off his chest. Kyungsoo allowed him but made sure to intertwine his fingers with Junmyeon and let them rest on the table. Everyone immediately looked down at the intertwined hands on the table.

“Why don’t you tell them about your upcoming fall recital?” Junmyeon redirected the conversation to Kyungsoo.

“Of course,  _ honey _ ,” Kyungsoo said ‘ _ honey _ ’ particularly loud. “I have a fall recital in late September and everyone is welcome to come. Junmyeon will be there. He always is. He’s really my biggest supporter and that’s why I love him so much.”

Junmyeon cleared his throat. He couldn’t understand why Kyungsoo was acting so strange. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in his brain. He’d started off looking glum and hastily switched over to being the loudest person in the room.

“I’m sorry, I forgot, are you a classical singer?” Someone asked. 

“I sing mostly contemporary but I am classically trained, yes.” Kyungsoo looked up at Junmyeon with the sappiest expression he could muster and raised Junmyeon’s hand to his lips. He pressed a small kiss to Junmyeon’s hand and added, “Junmyeon said he likes when I sing ballads so I make sure to sing a lot of ballads during my recitals.”

Junmyeon forced a smile. Kyungsoo knew that expression. Junmyeon was going to question him later. Oh, well.

“I hope you all enjoy the drinks and music. Thank you for coming.” Junmyeon grabbed Kyungsoo’s forearm and dragged him away from the table and away from the living room until they were standing in the hallway where the voices would be inaudible. 

“What the hell was that?” Junmyeon asked. He looked exasperated. Utterly lost. Confused. “First you’re cold as ice. I haven’t heard from you in almost 2 weeks. I bring you to this party after I had to  _ beg _ you to come and now you’re practically climbing on me in front of all these executives.”

Kyungsoo chewed on his lips and adjusted and readjusted the hem of his shirt not knowing what to do with his hands.

“I’m trying to help you so you can make some contacts. Find a job after you graduate. What were you trying to do?” Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair. He paced twice and stopped in front of Kyungsoo. “I know we don’t like to think about it, but some of these people aren’t exactly open to... _ this _ .

Junmyeon motioned between the 2 of them. 

“That was possibly the  _ worst _ time to show any public displays of affection. I thought you knew that. I know for a fact that 2 of the executives at that table are extremely homophobic. They probably won’t bother to look at your application even if you were the greatest singer in the entire country. They’ve been ignoring it, you know? They respect my parents so they allow it to slide that I’m with you. They told my parents they don’t care as long as they never have to see it. They wouldn’t have done or said anything if they hadn’t seen you rubbing up on me like that. Do you have any sense in your head? The world isn’t safe for us. You know this already and you were acting like a lovesick middle schooler.”

Kyungsoo clenched his fists. He felt angry tears well in his eyes. Junmyeon sounded like his parents when they lectured him about maintaining the family image and remaining respectable in the eyes of society.

“Why the hell do you care what they think so much? That’s the type of people your family allows into your house?” Kyungsoo blinked quickly to make the tears go away. He failed and one rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away as soon as it touched his cheek.

Junmyeon threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. “It’s  _ business _ Kyungsoo. You have to negotiate things like this. I don’t live in a safe world like you do.”

“A safe world?” Kyungsoo sniffled. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon said. “Your parents, coddling you all the time. Television off by 7pm and bedtime by 8pm. No one tucks me in at night.”

Kyungsoo glared, daring Junmyeon to keep going. “You study  _ singing _ , Kyungsoo. I’m in the business world. People are ruthless. We don't just hold hands and sing together like you do. You need a spine to survive in the business world.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “You’re such a--you’re so---”

Junmyeon waited but Kyungsoo’s voice died down. 

“You see?” Junmyeon shook his head. “You can’t even curse. You’re a child trying to argue with me about adult matters. It’s cute sometimes, Kyungsoo, but you need to grow up.”

Kyungsoo grit his teeth. He wanted so badly to throw it in his face. The fact that he had kissed his brother. He wanted to see Junmyeon’s face crumple in anger and sadness. He wanted to wipe that all-knowing smug look off his face. But even at this moment, Kyungsoo knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. He started to walk away instead to avoid embarrassing himself any further. 

Junmyeon didn’t follow him. 

Kyungsoo felt more angry tears well up in his eyes. His vision was blurry and he wasn’t sure where he was going. He’d gotten lost in the maze again. His pride was too big to go back and ask Junmyeon for help.

As if he’d traveled back in time, Kyungsoo bumped into someone in the hallway. He mumbled an apology and tried to walk past but the person grabbed his wrist. 

“Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo’s head snapped in the direction of the voice. The voice he knew very well.

Kyungsoo wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve and nodded. He knew he didn’t look okay. He could feel some tears drying on his cheeks and his bottom lip was quivering.

“Come on.”

He was led away into a room and he followed without a question.

It was a bedroom. It was simple in comparison to the rest of the house. There was a bed, an armoire, a desk, a television and not much more. There weren’t any pictures on the wall or any sign of a personality.

“Why don’t you sit down? Do you want some water or anything?” 

“Is this your room?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo hated him too. Standing there in all his glory with a concerned look on his face.

“There’s nothing in here.” Kyungsoo said. He walked to the bed and sat down. It was soft and inviting. He wanted to curl up and sleep until he felt better.

Jongin sat down next to Kyungsoo. The classical music was audible to Kyungsoo again. 

“So…” Jongin started. “I noticed you and Junmyeon walked off. Did you…?”

Jongin left the question hanging in the air of the awkward almost silence.

“I didn’t tell him anything. We were arguing about something else.” Kyungsoo noticed that there was a framed picture of Jongin with his family on the nightstand. It looked like a picture from Jongin’s high school graduation which would have been almost 2 years prior.

They left the act of 2 weeks ago unspoken but it was obvious to both of them what Jongin was referring to with his unfinished question.

“Oh.” Jongin said. 

“Your friends?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“They’re still outside. I probably shouldn’t leave them out there too long. Baek and Sehun always start something when I’m gone.” Jongin started to get up but Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit down again.

“Can you stay with me a little? I feel kind of sad right now.” Kyungsoo knew that if he stepped out right now and saw all those people in their suits and luxury brands he’d burst into tears again. Junmyeon’s words didn’t stop ringing in his head. Surely, most of the people there didn’t want to see him either.

Jongin complied. Kyungsoo would probably get lost if he left him in there alone. Jongin felt sorry for Kyungsoo. His eyes were red and lips were pulled into a permanent frown. 

“What happened?” Jongin asked. 

Kyungsoo was embarrassed to admit to Jongin that Junmyeon had scolded him for acting like a child. He opted for telling Jongin the summarized version of their argument. “He was upset with me. Said something about how I needed to grow up.”

Kyungsoo sniffled and also said, “He also kind of implied that singing wasn’t a real job I guess. I mean, he didn’t say it outright but he was saying things like working in business takes more strength than whatever I’m doing. Made me feel really dumb.”

Jongin sighed. He’d heard that speech, or some form of it, before. 

“He’s an idiot. Don’t listen to him.” Jongin cautiously patted Kyungsoo’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “He says stupid shit like that to make himself feel better about being an asshole.”

“He’s not an as--he’s not that.” Kyungsoo defended Junmyeon. “He’s just insensitive sometimes. He-he’s right. I do need to grow up.”

“It wasn’t okay for him to say those things.” Jongin argued. “I know what it feels like. He says things like that to me all the time. I understand him. Trust me. He’s the eldest so he has to carry a lot on his back but it doesn’t make it right. Dancing or singing...those things are valid studies and careers.”

“I guess so.” Kyungsoo wiped the last of his tears. His shirt sleeves were tear-stained. He did look like a child. He didn’t even want to see his face in a mirror. Surely, he looked ugly. 

And there was Jongin, looking amazing, his beautiful friend with the silk shirt probably waiting for him right outside the door. That feeling of jealousy came back. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat that had become strained from crying. “You should go back to them. Your friends. You guys looked awfully close.”

Kyungsoo didn’t mean to sound so unusually snappy but his voice came out like that. 

Jongin detected it right away. He wanted to keep talking about what Junmyeon had said to Kyungsoo but he knew that would probably make Kyungsoo feel worse. “We are close. Sehun dances with me. Baek sings in the same department. You’d like him. His voice is really good.”

“Which one is Baek?” Kyungsoo asked. He needed to put a name to the pretty face that had made him feel like a jealous teenager pining for their idol crush. 

“Baekhyun is the shorter one. I don’t know if you noticed but he had an earring. Sehun is the taller one. Looks like he’s never stepped in the sun.” Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s face for any indication of what he was playing at.

“ _ Baek _ , must be really funny.” Kyungsoo's jaw visibly shifted. Jongin tried not to smile. He felt his lip twitch upward but he controlled himself. “You were laughing at everything he said.”

Kyungsoo didn’t mean to be so obvious but it was ticking him off. If he hadn’t seen Baekhyun, or  _ Baek _ as Jongin had so affectionately called him, clinging onto Jongin he wouldn’t have felt like acting like a fool in front of those entertainment executives. He wouldn’t have been so obnoxious for Jongin’s attention.

Attention that he had failed to obtain anyway since Jongin hadn’t mentioned Kyungsoo’s unpleasant outburst.

“He is funny.” Jongin said innocently. “He’s also very cute.”

Kyungsoo’s nose scrunched up. Jongin didn’t expect anything less. Kyungsoo was very expressive. Even if he tried, the man couldn’t lie.

“Sounds like a great match for you then.” Kyungsoo grumbled. He looked down at his lap where he was playing with his fingers. 

Jongin then said, “Are you jealous?”

Kyungsoo stopped playing with his fingers as he tried to process the question. “N-no!”

He sputtered trying not to seem flustered. 

Jongin could see through the lie. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin and turned his face so they were looking at each other. Kyungsoo’s already round eyes were now comically large. He was startled.

“You were jealous.” Jongin asserted.

Kyungsoo licked his lips. His eyes glanced at Jongin’s lips before meeting his eyes again. 

“No…” Kyungsoo denied it again but this time more weakly. 

Jongin grinned. Why did Kyungsoo look so pretty like this? His eyes wide and his eyelashes with tears. Who else could look so good in that state?

“Is that why you were acting like that?” Jongin asked. He readjusted himself on the bed so he was sitting as close as possible to Kyungsoo. Their thighs were touching.

“Like what?” Kyungsoo moved his head so he wouldn’t face Jongin anymore. Jongin dropped the hand that had once been holding Kyungsoo's chin.

“Why are you acting so coy with me?” Jongin’s voice was low, sexy. Alluring. Kyungsoo hated it. “You were all over Junmyeon. Looking at me with those eyes and trying to get my attention.”

So Jongin  _ had _ noticed that Kyungsoo was purposely trying to get his attention.

“Did you think I wouldn’t see? You’re hard to ignore.” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin again and Kyungsoo let him turn his head again. Kyungsoo was met with those feline eyes. The ones he had seen earlier that looked like a predator ready to attack. “I hated it. I hated watching you touch him and smile at him like that. You know what I was thinking?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to walk up to you as soon as I saw you. Kiss you right in front of Junmyeon too, that asshole.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please.” Kyungsoo said. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and put his hands on the back of his head. Their foreheads touched.

Then Jongin pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Delicately kissing him again and again. Kyungsoo whined and Jongin pulled back. 

“Kiss me harder.” Kyungsoo said when Jongin didn’t do anything but stare at him.

Jongin went in and kissed Kyungsoo with more passion than before. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck again but this time his fingers grabbed onto his hair, pushing Jongin to kiss him with more force. Jongin obliged and massaged Kyungsoo’s lips with his own, appreciating how full they were. He eventually pushed his tongue through Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo felt like someone was squeezing his abdomen. He felt hot. Jongin’s mouth tasted different this time. He tasted like champagne. Jongin’s tongue flicked his tongue inside his mouth and he mewled. Jongin sucked on his tongue just like the last time and then he bit his lip making Kyungsoo feel his dick twitch in his pants. 

He gasped against Jongin’s mouth, surprised by the sensation. 

Jongin also felt himself grow hard as Kyungsoo unknowingly let out small moans into his mouth. He wanted to know how Kyungsoo’s warm, wet tongue felt on his dick. He wanted more and Kyungsoo obliged enthusiastically.

Jongin stopped kissing Kyungsoo long enough to say, “Lie down.”

Kyungsoo crawled towards the middle of the bet (which Jongin noted in his head as absolutely adorable) and lied down on his back. Jongin joined and hovered over him with his knees trapping Kyungsoo’s and his forearms resting at the sides of Kyungsoo’s head.

Their bodies weren’t touching but Kyungsoo wished they were.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Jongin said. He was blushing. For once, Jongin looked just as flustered as Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo blushed. Jongin loved that. Kyungsoo’s pink cheeks. He looked amazing lying under him like that.

Jongin was unsatisfied by the lack of friction. Kyungsoo’s pants and mewls were turning him on beyond comprehension. He wanted more. “Open your legs.”

Kyungsoo obeyed and Jongin readjusted himself so he was in between Kyungsoo’s legs. He leaned forward again so his forearms were next to Kyungsoo’s head . Instead of kissing Kyungsoo, he brought his lips to his ear and said, “If you want me to stop let me know.”

Kyungsoo was slightly embarrassed. He was hard. His dick was straining against his pants and he was sure that Jongin could feel it too. Then he felt Jongin lower his body onto his and his eyes widened. He could feel Jongin on him. As in Jongin’s penis. Which was also hard.

He thought his heart couldn’t race any faster, but it did.

Jongin simultaneously licked Kyungsoo’s earlobe and grinded against him. Kyungsoo, inexperienced as he was, felt like his body was going into overdrive. So, he reacted to the foreign stimulation by letting out a lewd moan.

Jongin didn’t seem to care that Kyungsoo had just moaned loud enough that any person in the house with hearing ability would be able to detect it. It spurred Jongin to keep going. He continued to grind against Kyungsoo, getting the delicious friction he desired. 

Kyungsoo panted into Jongin’s ear with each thrust and Jongin increased his pace. It felt so good. Jongin wished he could tear their clothes off and fuck him then. He felt like he was in high school again, grinding on someone like an inexperienced teenager. But the way that Kyungsoo reacted to his touch was more than enough.

Jongin was more turned on grinding on Kyungsoo than he had been having actual sex during his past couple of encounters.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his dick getting painfully hard as Jongin continued to grind against him. His abdomen tightened more and more each time. He wanted Jongin to go faster. It felt so good. Almost like when he’d masturbate and pump his own dick to completion. The thought of Jongin wrapping his hand around his dick made him feel lightheaded.

“G-god.” Kyungsoo moaned. He couldn’t form any other sentences. He reached behind Jongin and put his hands on his lower back. He pushed Jongin to go harder and faster.

“You like that?” Jongin said. His breath was hot on Kyungsoo’s ear. His hips slowed down and he could feel Kyungsoo frantically press his lower lower back with his hands to go faster. “Imagine what it would feel like if I was fucking you? Inside of you, stretching you out, and filling you up. Would your tight little hole even be able to take it? Listen to yourself. Moaning because you’re so desperate for it.”

Jongin sped up again, rubbing up against Kyungsoo so fast that the bed began to creak.

“J-Jongin… _ ah _ ,” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and saw stars behind his eyelids. Those dirty words that Jongin had said were about to send him over the edge. Jongin’s right hand reached for Kyungsoo’s clothed chest and he ran his thumb over Kyungsoo’s hardened nipple. 

“You want me so bad, don’t you?” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s neck wetly, sucking gently.

Kyungsoo came undone. The way Jongin was sucking on him, rubbing his sensitive nipple, and grinding against him formed the sinful trio that encouraged him to finish. His abdomen released all the tension and he clenched his fists, grabbing at the back of Jongin’s shirt. He cried out while his thighs tensed and his dick spasmed, cum painting the inside of his underwear and pants. 

Jongin stopped moving. 

It took Kyungsoo a minute to come down from his high and realize that he was going to have to walk out with his jizz pants.

Jongin was still hard; Kyungsoo could feel him resting against his thigh.

“Oh, shit, oh, fuck.” Jongin said, realizing what had just happened.

There was a knock at the door. Kyungsoo and Jongin stared at each other, horrified. Kyungsoo jumped off the bed and crawled under while Jongin tried to straighten his rumpled shirt. It was a futile effort because the shirt was very wrinkled.

Jongin opened the door and from underneath the bed, Kyungsoo was relieved to hear an unfamiliar voice. His relief was short-lived as he heard Jongin’s pained voice say, “You can come out.”

Kyungsoo hesitantly crawled back out and stood up, feeling an uncomfortable wetness and stickiness in his crotch area. He immediately recognized the pretty boy, Baekhyun, standing on the other side of the bed with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

“You two are naughty.” He snorted. “You guys are lucky that most of the people in the other room are losing their hearing from old age. You were very loud.”

“Are you serious?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo was nervous. Did that mean Junmyeon heard?

“Don’t worry. If anyone asks, I’ll say it was me.” Baekhyun replied. “Because I’m such a good friend.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo felt appreciative. He felt guilty for having had so many hateful thoughts about the man.

“You should change.” Baekhyun said, pointing at Kyungsoo’s pants. There was a barely noticeable wet patch.

Kyungsoo covered himself with his hands and Jongin yanked Baekhyun’s hair. 

“You’re making him uncomfortable.” Jongin glared. Baekhyun rubbed his sore head where Jongin had pulled his hair and laughed.

“I’m sorry. Should I leave you guys alone?” Baekhyun asked. “I just came to tell you guys to shut up.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jongin said. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. “Actually, can you do me a favor and take Kyungsoo home?”

Kyungsoo interrupted with, “No!”

Baekhyun and Jongin looked at him, confused. 

“I--my pants. My mom will notice.” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin dug into his pocket and took out his wallet. He motioned for Kyungsoo to come and Kyungsoo waddled over, not wanting to remove his hands that were covering his embarrassing secret. 

Jongin handed the wallet to Baekhyun and said, “Buy him some pants on the way back home. Good enough?”

He aimed the question at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo replied “yes” and the three cautiously left the room, peering around the hallway for possible onlookers.

“Take the backdoor.” Jongin instructed. “Kyungsoo, I’ll tell Junmyeon you felt sick, okay?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes when Jongin gave Kyungsoo an awkward pat on the back and Kyungsoo waved awkwardly.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo disappeared down the hallway and Jongin leaned against the wall. He had royally fucked up. Immensely. More than anyone could ever imagine.

Things were  _ not _ going to end well. 

**Author's Note:**

> unedited


End file.
